i remember you
by nimbus honeymoon
Summary: chichi is a slave of the saiyans and her new master is a figure from her past.
1. Slave

**Ok guys this is my first ever fanfic and if u read my profile you no how devoted to dbz I am. Not sure if it'll be a lemon yet.**

**Disclaimer: dbz and its characters do not belong to me now have never belonged to me in the past and will probably never belong to me in the future, but that doesn't matter I still own it in my dreams and possibly in some other dimensions, sadly not this one.**

"Your new master is training and requests you get some sleep." Said Zakuro, as she turned to leave. "and chichi, I have a feeling that you might be more obedient with him as opposed to your previous masters."

"thanks, Zakuro" chichi replied.

'Wow' chichi thought as she entered the room 'this place is amazing. Its bigger than my fathers room on earth and hes the ox king.' She suddenly felt guilty.

All of the slaves that were taken from earth have been given to saiyan masters. She had been so disobedient and rude that she had been passed from master to master for a year now. She had no clue as to why she was 'hired' by Top Commander Kakarot himself.

Kakarot was the strongest saiyan alive, even stronger than the prince. No one ever saw him apart from the prince and his slaves. Apparently the top commander had been sent on a mission to another planet as a child to destroy all life, but, he never came back. Everyone presumed him dead until he mysteriously reappeared around the same time as the earth raids. He had gotten so strong that even though he was a third class he got promoted to the elites.

She looked around the room, it had everything. Bathrooms, a kitchen, massive bed, living area and even a private training room. Maybe if her master was out and she'd finished her chores shed get to use it. Judging by what she knew of saiyans she'd be beaten almost to death if she did. Being a slave was hard. There had to be a nice master out there somewhere right?

She decided to go to sleep on the floor in the corner as was usual with slaves. She didn't dare sleep on the couch.

She hoped she would wake before her master got home. Who knows what kind off master he was he might rape her in her sleep.

He did have other slaves, she wondered where they were as she cried herself to sleep. "oh, Goku where are you, I need you"


	2. Goku

**Ahhhhh omg im so happy just got my first ever review so im gonna write the next chapter right now yayyyyyy. Special thanks to my first reveiwer isabella1320 yayyyyy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dbz it is property of akira toriyama. If anyone has the dragonballs please make me owner of dbz. Hint(use the second wish to make me un-sue-able).**

Chichi stretched and rolled over. 'why was she so comfortable?' she opened her eyes and looked around. She was on a large comfortable bed. 'Hadn't she fallen asleep on the floor?'

Possibility 1: she sleep walked over to the bed

Possibility 2:her new master had carried her to the bed and raped her.

Possibility 3: her master was kind and carried her there to sleep.(A/N: stop kiddin yourself honey)

Possibility three was just plain stupid, possibility one was unlikely because she didn't sleep walk, that left possibility two.(A/N: omg its midnight yay….on with the story) she gave herself a once over, no bruises no broken bones. That ruled out option two.

She saw a saiyan foot sticking out from the couch. Under closer inspection she concluded there was a saiyan sleeping on the couch. 'could this be kakarot?' he was wearing royal blue saiyan armour with a white and gold chest plate. She couldn't see his face just his un tamable black spiky hair that was somewhat familiar…

He would be mad when he woke and found that she slept in his bed. What if he _had_ raped her, he would pay for that. She quietly tip-toed over to the kitchen and grabbed a frying pan.(A/N: oh no the legendary frying pan of doom) she took it high over her head and brought it down on the sleeping saiyans head with an audible 'BANG!'

He kept on sleeping peacefully and rolled over.-she anime sweat dropped-

She could see his face now. He was so cute, innocent and peacefully sleeping. He looked like…

"GOKU!"she yelled

His eyes snapped open "chichi?" he said grodgily.

"Ummm…"he was saved from answering by a knock on the door.

"Commander Kakarot, the prince wishes to spar with you." said the voice from the door

"thankyou, Ichigo." Said Goku/ Kakarot.

"Chichi, I promise I will explain everything when I get back. You don't have to clean or anything. Your not my slave anymore, ok? You can use the GR or tv or whatever. I'll be back soon I promise."

"ok, Goku just please explain when you get back ok?"

"I will." And he left to find Vegeta.

"great, now what do I do?" and she left to train.

**Sorry my chaps are so short- nimbus honeymoon**


	3. Diary

**Hahaha yay one of my fav authors of all time commented yayyyyyy! MissySullivan woooooo!**

**Anyway I update really regularly coz I just can't resist my viewers and please review I luv hearing from you. Ask any questions about stuff u don't understand? (Duh, y else would you ask questions?)**

**Chichi: "yay I'm so happy by the end of this chapter"**

**Goku: "so am I yay" **

**Chichi: "we love you nimbus honeymoon"**

**Nimbus honeymoon: " awww I love u too Goku"**

**Chichi: "stay away from him you bitch"**

**-Chichi gets out frying pan of doom-**

**Nimbus honeymoon: "ahhh! Run away!"**

**- Runs of screaming like a little girl-(well I am one)**

**Goku: "…ok then… sorry if that was a spoiler" *winks***

**N.H: yay! Goku winked at me!**

**-Goku anime sweat dropped-**

**Chichi: "what did I tell you bitch!"**

**- Nimbus honeymoon runs away again-**

**Goku: NH doesn't own dbz or any of it's characters and I'm so glad of that otherwise I'd have to do what she says *shivers***

**I remember you**

"Chichi?" asks goku as he entered the room.

"Over here." She replied from the couch.

"What're you doing?"

"Reading." she replied vaguely.

"Reading what?"

"your diary"

"what?"exclaimed an outraged Goku.

"yeah, I found it while making you bed."

"I told you, you didn't have to clean."

"well I slept in it so I made it."

"fine, where are you up to?"

"just after you first met me."

"oh… that's embarrassing."

"I think it's cute." She said and giggled.

"anyway, time to stop invading my privacy and I'll explain everything."

"ok." She complied and put the book down.

"um… where do you want me to start?"

"Ummm... after you defeated Piccolo."

"um…. I was at kami's lookout above korin tower and some guy named raditz said I was his brother and that I was a saiyan. Then he took me to plante vegeta where we are now and they saw how strong I was even though I was a third class and they made me top commander. Then I went to the slave auction and saw you and I couldn't bear to think of another saiyan hurting you so I bought you."

"wow"

"Yeah.."

"Umm… your family?"

"My brothers raditz and turles, my dad bardock and my mother taanipu."

Wow, goku if you could return to earth would you?"

"Yeah, I guess, im still me aren't i? earth is my home."

"are you still you?"

"still me?"

"no-offence but most saiyans I've met are mean and nasty."

"all the ones I've met are nice."

"all my previous masters were terrible people."

"most saiyans are nice but like humans there are mean ones too."

"does that mean your not human?"

"I'm still human just a different kind of human."

"ok then, because I didn't want to not be allowed to like you."

"like me?"

"yeah, I like you, Goku."

"what does that mean?"

"it means I love you."

" i love you too, Chi."

**Yayyyyy…. Sweetness is so cute sorry bout takin ages to post wont happen again and I promise I'll always post under a week.**


End file.
